Minor Landmarks
These are the minor landmarks that are in the Island of Sodor Chronicles Franchise. The landmarks which has Crossover landmarks are highlighted in hyperlink. Doc's Mansion Doc Brown's mansion was located at 1640 Riverside Drive in Hill Valley. According to The Trouble with Trains 3 and Island of Sodor Chronicles series, it was later moved to Sodor in 1992, built into the same mansion as his, located in Wellsworth. It included a laboratory space and a launching pad for both the DeLorean time machine and the Jules Verne Train. It was possibly in the possession of the Von Brauns who came into America from Germany. Doc stayed there alone, using his fortune funding his scientific experiments. However, he also made use of the garage which was situated on the property. The mansion was opulently stuffed with a medieval suit of armor, an oriental statuette, a pipe organ, and of course Doc's inventions. The mansion burned down on August 1, 1962, and was sold to developers, as seen in a newspaper hanging on one of Doc's walls. After that, Doc stayed in the garage which, being a separate building, survived the fire. This setback did not seem to worry him as he continued his isolated life. Appearences *'Back to the Future Trilogy:' **''Back to the Future'' **''Back to the Future Part III'' *'The Trouble with Trains Series:' **''The Trouble With Trains 3'' Lou's Cafe Lou's Cafe was a diner in Hill Valley, located at Hill Street and Main Street. The cafe's owner was Lou Caruthers. Hamburgers were 25 cents, ham and cheese sandwiches were 30 cents, and a chocolate sundae was 15 cents.[1] Before the founding of the cafe, the site was originally the location of a bar known as the Palace Saloon during the 1880s. During the Prohibition era, the saloon had long since been torn down and replaced with the Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen. By 1985, Lou's Cafe had become Lou's Aerobic Center. By 2015, the Cafe 80s had replaced Lou's Aerobic Center. It was later in Crosby next to the C&B Barber Shop where Duck had his accident. Appearences *'Specials:' **The Trouble With Trains 3 McFly Residence The McFly residence in Lyon Estates was the one-story home of the McFly family in 1985. Its address was 9303. George McFly, his wife Lorraine, and their three children Marty, Dave, and Linda all lived there. It is unknown when the children moved out, or if even the parents stayed living in the house by 2015. It was close to electrical towers. According to The Trouble with Trains 3 and Island of Sodor Chronicles series, it was later moved to Sodor, located in Ffarquhar in 1992. Wycoff Mansion The Wycoff Mansion was located in Wellsworth which was owned by Bob Wycoff. It was the same mansion as the La Grange Mansion. Inside was his bar resembles Biff's room at his Pleasure Paradise Casino and Hotel, a fitness bike, and a picture of the Jules Verne Time Train taking off. Biff's Auto Detailing Biff's Auto Detailing was a company run by Biff Tannen, founded in 1980, which did speciality work on cars. Because Biff had to do everything for himself, and thanks to his aversion to filthy automobiles caused by twice running into a manure truck, he would come to the homes of his customers to wash and wax their automobiles. The business phone number, listed on the side of his Ford Courier truck, was 840-3051. Biff had also had 'Biff's Auto Detailing' matchbooks printed to give to his customers and advertise the company; he was intending to show one of these to Marty McFly when he witnessed the flying DeLorean departing for 2015. After Marty destroyed the Grays Sports Almanac in 1955, using a matchbook he had taken from Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel in 1985A, the text on the matchbook's cover changed to 'Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel' to 'Auto Detailing'. In a kind of poetic justice, Marty burned the almanac using a matchbook advertising the business empire that this very book had made possible. It was located in Dryaw. Biff's Steam/Diesel Locomotive Detailing Biff's Locomotive Detailing was a company run by Biff Tannen, founded in 1993, which did speciality work on steam engines and diesel engines. Biff would come to the train yards of his drivers to wash and wax their locomotives. The business phone number, listed on the side of his speeder, was 840-3051. Biff had also had 'Biff's Locomotive Detailing' matchbooks printed to give to his customers and advertise the company. Winkstead Hall '''Winkstead Hall '''is the home of Bessie, Lord and Brackett Bellborough. It appeared in The Trouble With Trains 2. TARDIS The Doctor owns a TARDIS out of a Police Box. It only appeared in a framed photo in Doc's Mansion. Oil Rigs The oil rigs are locations located in the middle of the northern Pacific Ocean. These oil platforms are clandestine structures, on the largest untapped oil resources in the world. They are kept under complete secret by scrambling satellite images, and by protecting them on sea by combat ships. The oil rigs are owned by the Lemons criminal organization directed by oil tycoon Jack Bluebell, which plans to get the world dependent on them for fuel, by securing this location, and its oil. Category:Landmarks